The Nightmare Master
by Delicore Winters
Summary: I have been having weird dreams latly..about a boy and my sister Rei..Now Koenma is telling me I am a demon bound on saving the world...Yet Hiei doesn't notice me.. [OC and Hiei]
1. Chapter 1

Dream Sequence. 

I had a dream last night. It was a dream I have been having a lot lately. It's always the same dream. I am seeing everyone. There is a boy he is crying and my sister is standing next to a weird boy. His hair was a red as a rose and his eyes was a pale emerald. Rei she was crying. There was another boy. His eyes crimson color his hair black with white star bursts. His forehead was covered by a white bandana. My sister spoke and all I saw was her mouth move before I woke up.

I had it again last night. I sat up in my bed my hand running through my silver hair with tips of a hot pink. I rubbed my pale gray eyes as I sighed. My hands at my side as I stood up and walked quietly over to the bathroom, I walked in and relaxed as I turned on the hot water. The steam arose and I sighed as I rested my head on the wall as I sat in the shower. Tears streaming down my face as the water relaxed me. Water, it always had an affect on me. It was so calming, along with fire. Yes fire, I always loved it…

I dried off and slipped on my uniform and tied my hair back in a braid. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on my socks before walking downstairs my eyes hidden by my bangs. Life wasn't the best right now. Mom was sick and Dad never came home at night. Rei well, me and Rei never really got along very well. I walked into the kitchen my eyes glazed with a window of tears so I spotted Dad with another woman. I hurried into the kitchen and poured myself some tea before grabbing some bread and walking out the door. Rei was sitting on the porch with her head buried in her book. I was nothing but a bother to her. I sighed heavily my head hung as I walked toward the school my bag in a tight grip in my hold.

I entered the school gates everyone had their friends while I stood alone. I was the school reject a misfit. I walked into the halls as I walked into my classroom and took my seat. The school bell rang as the class filled with students. The same group of girls walked over. Their faces filled with smirks as they grabbed my hair and pulled me from my seat.

"Get out of _my_ seat slut!" Their leader Nikki snapped as she took my seat her followers holding my to my knees on the floor. She started going though my desk as she ripped though papers and files I needed for my research. They where documents I needed to show the science teacher.

"Please! Don't rip those!" I pleaded as Nikki just smiled.

I struggled against the two other girls as Nikki waved her hand and I knew what that meant. I winced as they slammed me face down into the floor. They kicked me and laughed as my lip spilt and they pulled me back up. My nose was bleeding and tears streamed down my face.

"Leave her." Nikki snapped as she got up from my seat kicking me once more before her and her friends walked away laughing.

Weakly I rose to my feet as I whipped my bleeding lip and walked toward the bathroom. I opened the wood doors and walked over to the mirrors and sink and started washing my face clean of the blood. Reaching into my small bag I pulled out some healing medication and placed it on my cuts. I didn't know the person in the mirror she wasn't me. The weak beaten face the cuts from head to toe. No she wasn't who I wanted to be. I wanted to be someone people looked up to something people would remember and say, 'yeah I knew her.' I knew inside that dream was too much to ask.

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom my eyes distant and I walked back into the classroom. I seated myself and remained silent as Nikki and her group of girls threw things at my. The paper getting tangled in my silver hair as I sighed my eyes losing the small joy they once held. A group of boys walked into the classroom. Two boys I knew from my dream the others I had never seen before. The teacher introduced the group. The boy with red hair was Shuichi, the boy with the black hair slicked back was Yusuke, the one with orange hair in and old Elvis style was Kuwabara, and last but not least the smaller boy much taller then I was Hiei.

"Miss Kamitari mind showing the boys about…" The teacher asked as Nikki and her team growled slightly as I weakly rose to my feet. My face stilled beaten she said nothing. The boys sat around me in the open seats as I took my seat once more.

Shuichi was the first to speak, "Hello Miss Kamitari I am Shuichi you can call me Kurama though.." he said quietly in a gentle voice. No one ever talked to me so nicely. He looked at my face sadly and spoke once more.

"Doesn't it hurt," he asked quietly gesturing toward the marks I now held once more.

"Not really…" I answered as he nodded still holding a concerned look.

Yusuke was the next to talk, "You got something in you hair…" he said pulling out pieces of paper and placing them on my desk.

"Yeah thank you…" I nodded kindly as he as well looked concerned.

Kuwabara spoke soon after, "Your pretty wanna go out with me?" he asked soon being stopped by Yusuke as he punched him on the top of the head.

"Damn it Urameshi!" Kuwabara whined as he rubbed the newly formed bump on his head.

"Shut up you bakas!" Hiei snapped as he reached for his sword Kurama rubbing his temples.

Class went by quickly and I wished it hadn't. Once the bell rang the gang left with the rest of the class and teacher leaving Nikki's gang and me alone. I winced as she grabbed my hair again and pulled me over to the corner of the classroom where she threw me and started beating me.

"You slut! You paid the teacher to let you do that didn't you!" Nikki snapped as she kicked me and beat me. She smirked as she grabbed the stapler and stapled my ears a few times letting the blood run down my already beaten body. She threw the stapler at me before leaving me there. They left giggling to themselves.

I sat there quietly tears running down my face as I worked the three staples out of both ears. The door opened and I winced ready for more trashing. Yet I felt a gentle touch on my face causing me to open my eyes and looked at the gang face on. Kurama stood in front his hand on my cheek as he sadly looked at me. I turned away and pushed my self up yet I felt something pick me up and carry me.

"Lets take you home.." Kurama said quietly.

They took me back to their house and set me down on the counter in the kitchen. Kurama started treating my ear as Yusuke and Kuwabara sat at the kitchen table. Hiei went off and sat on the far windowsill. Kurama continued to treat the wounds. The room was silent. I winced a few times before he finished and started on my stomach and arm. It seemed like I knew him. For some reason it felt like I had known him and Hiei for a very long time. There was something eerily familiar about him. I can't place my finger on it though. He wrapped my arms before smiling slightly and stepping away.

"Feel better Miss Kamitari?" Kurama asked lightly patting my head.

"Yes thank you,"I said quietly he smiled and quietly said 'that's good', no questions where asked for they new the situation already.

"I think it would be a good idea.." Yusuke was stopped in mid-sentence as his cell rung and he and the gang walked out of the kitchen.

I don't remember how long I sat there. But they finally returned and Yusuke spoke.

"We want you to meet someone…" He nodded as he helped me off the counter and covered my eyes as I tensed. I followed his movements and felt like I was flying and he finally took his hands off my eyes and we stood in front of large wooden doors. I followed them though as I tensed a little Yusuke in front of me Kurama and Kuwabara on either side of me and Hiei walking behind. They lead me to another set of doors and they opened reveling a teen sitting behind a desk filled with papers. A pacifier in his mouth as he looked up at the boys and me.

"Hello Miss Kamitari I am Koenma ruler of spirit world and you my dear are in deep trouble…" He said quietly tapping his fingers on his wooden desk.

"What?' I stuttered looking at him fear fully.

"You are a dream demon. And well a fox goddess." Koenma said quietly as the boys left and an ogre carried over a chair for me to sit in. I sat down looking at the brown hair boy confused.

"You might not know it but you're a legendry figure, The fox goddess with no name…"Koenma said quietly resting his chin on his hands.

"No…I am not I was born a human and am a human!" I said scared for this unknown past and part of me.

Koenma said quietly as he glanced over at me, "There is that part of and we need you to awaken it…" his voice was stern as he stood up and placed his hands down on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I joined the team. My parents thought I was at a sleep away club for a while and honestly they didn't care. Some how Rei was dragged into this mess and she was staying in the house as well. A room away from mine. I guess it couldn't be helped. Koenma says she has some kind of past he needs too. Yet I am sick of being here. There was nothing really to do. I was better and I had finished all my work already for the year in a matter of weeks. I sighed as I laid back my bed and covered my eyes with my arm. It was weird; I had been having weird dreams like always yet this time they changed. I have been writing them down in a small diary I started writing in the other day. It's all about my life in this new place called, 'Makai' or something along those lines. And well I think I developed feelings for the moody fire youki who lives with me. I think Rei likes Kurama and Yuske he has a girl friend along with Kuwabara. Life has been a mess of confusion lately and honestly I kind of getting scared now. All this talk of saving the world and fighting in this year's Dark Tournament. It's all way too much for a simple high school girl to handle. I had been training with the team lately and well I guess they started growing on me.

I stood up and walked over to the dresser I was given and pulled out my training uniform. I braided my hair and cleaned my face before walking down the hallway and toward the lake I found the other day. I placed my hands on the water and watched the refection change to my so-called demon form. It was a fox demon with six tails its fur a pale gray color. Its eyes a glowing green. I sighed as I pulled my hands away and sat quietly on the moist grass and relaxed as I meditated like I was told. Images of the past flowed past my eyes.

_"Hiei! Yoko! Its getting away don't let it leave your sights!" A male demon screamed as they chases after a gray fox before she stopped and glanced at the boys. Her tails continued to flicker and then she was gone in a small blue puff of smoke. The boys cursed and one sighed and leaned on the tree, the man called Yoko walked over to where she once stood and picked up a small locket. It held a small picture of Hiei. A small smile past his villainous lips. He placed the locket in his pocket before walking off with the fire youki. The fox demon watching from a near by tree. Her eyes tensed as she hopped down once they were out of sight and took the form of a human. Her tail and ears still remained as she sighed fixing her formal robe. Her tail wagged violently behind her as she placed her hand out and a small demon landed on her palm. It was a fairy. _

_"Jeez Kilair!" The tiny female whined as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the fox demon, "what did you do this time?" she asked as she sat quietly on her palm center. _

_"Nothing much just played a small game of tag with a few demons…" The demon said quietly in a famine voice that was seemingly angelic, "I won as you can see it was a fun game of cat and mouse." She smirked as she patted the small winged person's head. _

_"Hm your such a pain Kilair they are going to get you one day then you'll be in trouble…What of Koenma how is the stubborn bastered doing?" The fairy asked quietly as she played with her ribbon on her gown. _

_"Agree to letting you hide out in spirit world yet?' She asked quietly looking at Kilair. _

_"Of course not. I might have been one of his dogs but he isn't that nice to his pets…" Kilair said quietly as she leaned on the tree before she chuckled. _

The images faded as I rubbed my eyes and sighed. To my notice my tail and ears had finally shown them selves. I stood up and walked over to the lake and my new image stood. The ears where a pale gray with blue tips as was the tail. I smirked slightly as I fixed my training kimono and shoes and placed my hand out to see if the small demon came. To my knowledge it did.

"Hello Kilair it's been a while. Or are you her reborn…you seem to happy to be her." The small fairy said quietly as I blinked.

"I am Aisu…I guess I am Kilair reborn I am not totally sure." I said quietly as I rubbed the back of my head and a small laugh came form the winged person.

"Yes, yes you are Kilair reborn. Fox Goddess master of dreams." The fairy answered as she looked up at my face and smirked, "You haven't unlocked your animal form have you?" she asked quietly with a small smile, "I guess I can help you there…" She nodded as she took flight into the air and flew behind me and drew something on the back of my neck before flying back to my hand.

"It might hurt." The fairy said quietly as she flew to the lily pad on the lake surface and I fell to my knees.

Gripping the back of my neck it seemed to burn. Small heat surges filled my veins before I knew it, they where gone. I looked down at my hands to find small paws of a tinted blue color. I walked over to the water and glanced in to see a fox face like in my dream. It was elegant and yet strong looking. Like no other fox I had seen before. The fairy was back on my head as she smiled.

"Names Glizi!" The fairy said quietly as she sat on my head. Looking down at me she smiled, "To turn back just think of walking on two legs and you'll turn back to your human form. I got you a necklace Kilair used to hide her ears and tail from people. " She nodded placing a small silver pendant of my neck once I was in human form again. I stood up and smiled as I heard my name being called. I grabbed Glizi and stuffed her in my Kimono top turned around to see Yusuke and the gang.

"Dinner is ready if you're hungry." Yusuke nodded as he smiled his goofy smile and walked back to the house. I heard Hiei in my head soon after.

"Hurry up onno we can't eat till you get here…" He said annoyed.

"I am coming I am coming." I answered a loud as I pulled Glizi out of my Kimono, "sorry Glizi-san!" I said quietly patting her head as she stood up.

"Fine, Fine Kilair did much worse…" Glizi nodded as she giggled softly. I placed her on my shoulder and hopped up to my room though the open window and placed her on my bed.

"I'll bring you up some Okays! I said quietly as she nodded and I hurried downstairs. My tail was wagging a million miles and hour if anyone was able to see it. I sat myslef quietly on the chair and it kept wagging as Hiei sat next to me. It made a small tapping noise on the back of the chair as I stopped it by sitting on it causing Hiei to looked over at me confused.

"Hn…" Hiei said quietly as I ate my meal.

I finished quietly saving some for Glizi and carried it up the stairs and placed it on my bed for her. I walked down the hallway and heard talking.

"Do we really need that baka we have two already! The onno doesn't even know how to use her powers." Hiei's voice snapped, as he seemed to be talking about me.

"I know it's annoying. I hate feeling like a baby sitter too but she is needed according to Koenma." Kurama answered as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I mean honestly at least Rei can use her power the other girl she is just a burden…." Hiei said coldly.

Kurama sighed, "I don't know, get some sleep we'll go see Koenma in the morning…" he said sadly before he started for the stairs.

Tears streamed down my face as I walked back to my room and grabbed all my things. I packed them in a small case and grabbed my metal fans before Glizi and I hopped out the window. I started for the forest my fox form was faster. My bag in my mouth as I ran for who knows where.

_Six months later…._

The gang was getting ready for the tournament. They all seemed to have some sense of guilt left in their bodies as they boarded the boat. None of them had seen me since the night of the argument between the team on whether or not to train me. Kurama had felt the worst. Hiei did as well but his ego was too big to let anyone see that. Kurama and Rei had been going steady and even Rei missed me. Little did they know they would meet me once more…yet would it be under friendly terms?


	3. Chapter 3

Rain fell hard on the ship as the gang stood under the small over hang. It had been three hours on a boat filled with demons. They where board and finally the loud ring of the bell sounded and the caption spoke.

"Hello Demons!" The caption's raspy voice sounded as he smirked slightly, "we are going to have mini tournament of our own. Who ever lives gets to go onto the island." He said as he turned off the mic and the demons drew their weapons.

I stood quietly in the corner of the ship as I watched the gang closely under the shield of my hood. My ears perked up and tail fiercely flickering behind me. My pair eyes lost in though as I drew my staff. It was about five to six feet tall with a three-foot blade in the shape a scythe would have. The staff she blue and the blade tinted black. I moved quickly killing the demons around me in two swift movements. They where weak demons, nothing compared to the demons I trained with. This was child's play. She sighed heavily her mind continued to loose itself in thoughts of life back in spirit world with the team. She knew now they would take her back. Yet Hiei's cold voice and Kurama agreeing was something she would never forgive. She glanced over at Rei as she watched her fight.

"Pitiful…" I said annoyed as she killed the demons around her. In a quick movement I was over at her side killing the demons around her., "watch yourself.." My voice was exactly like Kilair's now. My appearance didn't change only my voice and some personality traits. I sighed glancing over at Hiei knowing my feelings hadn't changed, plus Kilair was in love with him as well. I placed my hand out and a small energy balled form and I killed the demon behind him. He turned around and glared as I smirked under the hoods shield and turned around and faced my teammate, Devin.

"Nicely done Kilair…You have improved." Devin smirked as he patted the top of my head under the hood and stretched my ears lightly.

"Yeah…Whatever." I muttered quietly as he smirked and laughed.

"Come on kiddo." Devin said as he walked me toward the viewers deck to get a good look at the approaching island.

Glizi landed on my shoulder as she sneezed a little and rubbed her noise, "Jeez Ai your room is so messy.." She said annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah I know…" I said glancing at her pale childish face before she stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked slightly and leaned against the railing watching the island approach.

"Kilair!" Fray said annoyed as he called me over to him, Devin, Fakir, and Hikaru. I was the second girl on the team. Hikaru was the first.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses…" I muttered walking slowly over my hands hidden by the long sleeves.

Hikaru clung to my arm once I got over there. My hands in my pockets as she smiled and looked up at me. Hikaru was always the touchy feely type, I guess you get used to it after a while. Devin hopped off the ship and landed on the shores as the rest slowly followed. I picked Hikaru up bridle style and kept walked as I placed her down and she continued to cling to my arm.

The gang's room was next door to ours. The hotel rooms where rather large. The walls where a pale blue with a copper tint for the edging. The rims around the windows where a gold color and the carpet was a fading blue. The bed rooms where large as well. There was one bed in each room with blue sheets. They all bed a bathroom; the bathroom had marble skins and a black marble floor. It was a work of art in its own. The mirror was large and took up the whole wall, it had a fading white marble rim and seemed to look bigger then it was. '

I sighed as I plopped down on the black couches Hikaru laying beside me as she removed my hood and traced my face.

"Hm Kilair you really shouldn't hide such a beautiful face." She said seductively, "You should show it off then maybe you would get a boyfriend." She teased as she traced my face lightly with her pointer finger.

"I am single by choice Hikaru." I answered quietly looking up at her, "I choose not to commit t o anyone. " I said as she giggled her little giggle.

"Yes I know Kilair. I think we all know that speech." Hikaru muttered as Devin, Fakir, and Fray watched amused.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and laid back, it was so lonely even though new friends surrounded me. Since I left spirit world the whole world just seemed empty. Was it Hiei, no it couldn't well I couldn't think why. My mind started wandering as Hikaru waved her hand in front of my eyes causing me to look at her.

"Yes…" I said quietly looking at her once more.

"You spaced out I was bring you back to earth. " Hikaru answered in her childish tone as she sat up on my hips.

"Yeah sorry.." I sat up and looked into her eyes, "I am going to bed." I said quietly pushing her off and walked to my room her behind me as she smiled.

"I am sleeping in your bed.." Hikaru started as I sighed and removed my shirt fixing my bandages.

"If you say so Hikaru…" I said not really caring. I redid my wraps and walked over to my bag and pulled out a small night Kimono and slipped it on and pulled my tail though the hole. Hikaru was already in bed when I walked into the room once more. I turned off the lights and laid down as she nuzzled into me and I sighed closing my eyes and feel asleep.

I had another dream last night. It was the same as I had before I met the gang. I knew everyone in the dream this time. It was the whole Urameshi team as well as Rei. I sighed sitting up in a heavy sweet Hikaru stilled sleeping as she rolled over and yawned. I walked over to the bathroom and splashed my face with water and looked in the mirror to see Hiei standing behind me. I turned around and say nothing. I looked back in the mirror and he was gone. I sighed and splashed my face again and dried off before walking back into my room. I laid back down not sleeping the rest of the night.

I wake the next morning to Hikaru poking my side, I sighed and looked at her before I sat up. I glanced toward the bathroom and grabbed my fighting kimono and my kitsune mask and placed it on my face as I dressed. I would shower after the battle this morning. Slipping on my shoes I walked out into the den where everyone was watching the battle line-ups. He had one in an hour. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and ate quietly before I walked out to the arena. I spotted Rei on the way and she was kissing Kurama. Anger past my eyes as I watched her. She always was thought to be better then me. A growl past my lips as I turned the corner and took the longer way there. Rei, I hated her she might have been my sister but she made me feel like a piece of crap. I sighed as the image remained in my head. I walked the hallway and slammed my fist into the wall.

"what do you have I don't.." I said quietly to myself as Rei's face remained in my head. "I hate you…" I muttered quietly over and over. I walked into the training area and drew my fan from my kimono and practiced away the anger. My pale eyes glowed under the pale blue kitsune mask. It matched my kimono to a tee.

Training lasted till Devin and the team said it was time for the battles. I nodded and followed after them. I knew these would be quick. The sooner we got to the finals with the Urameshi team the happier I would be. I walked toward the field and hopped onto the area floor and the battle started.

I was battling a ice elemental. It was simple on my end. I drew my fans and opened them. IN five swift movements she was down. I closed my fan and she fell to the floor behind me. The audience was in silence. I glanced up at Rei and smirked, as her face remained shocked.

"You'll get your own, then we'll see who is the better sister…" I said quietly as I walked off the arena floor.


End file.
